


Boyfriend

by fastestmanalive



Series: Unfinished Business one-shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by Marie Nadine (anonymous user):<br/><i>How about Barry introducing Oliver to Iris as his boyfriend?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I added Joe for good measure :)
> 
> Set a few weeks after they get together.

“Stop fidgeting, it's gonna be fine.”

Barry looked up from where he was staring at his shoes. Oliver was looking at him with an expression on his face that could only be described as _fond exasperation_. “You're about to meet my family,” he whined. “This is a big deal! I don't understand how you can be so calm.”

“I've met them before.”

“Yeah, but not as my boyfriend.”

Oliver was clearly trying hard to hold back a laugh, and Barry huffed. _Why_ wasn't he taking this seriously? _Then again_ , Barry thought, _he's probably been in this situation before. Meeting the family and all._ That didn't exactly make him feel better.

“Hey, no, what's with the face?” Oliver stepped closer to him and framed his face with his hands. Barry's heart jumped in his chest. “I'm just as nervous as you, I'm just better at hiding it.”

“Nice,” Barry snorted. “You know-” He was interrupted by a pair of lips pressed to his in a short, chaste peck that left him breathless. “A- Alright.” Oliver smiled at him and pulled away, straightening his jacket.

Suddenly Barry had to think of the time Oliver and his team had been here in Central City, and he remembered what Iris had said. “You're on her list,” he blurted before he could stop himself.

Oliver frowned. “What? Whose list?  _What_ list?”

“Uh, I-” The words still floated in Barry's mind – _Oh my god, he's even more handsome in person! And his arms are like twice the size of yours_ and _He's on my three-list. My list of three guys I'm allowed to cheat on Eddie with._ ”I- Iris. She's- She has this list. Of guys she's allowed to cheat with if they ever- I mean, if the opportunity- I-”

“And you're really _scared_ of that happening?” Oliver didn't sound mocking, but more like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

When Barry thought about it... yes, he kind of  _was_ worried. Oliver and Iris were insanely good-looking, it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone if they hooked up.

Oliver's chuckle brought him out of his thoughts. He took Barry's hand and entangled their fingers. “You worry too much about nothing. I'm with  _you_ , why would I sleep with her?” Barry shrugged. “That- I've done some pretty horrible things, including cheating, but that's not me anymore, okay?” Barry nodded and leaned in to kiss him, just because he could.

When he rang the doorbell, the door opened after a few seconds. “Finally,” Joe huffed. “I've been waiting here for ten minutes. Thought you were gonna stay out there all night.” Barry flushed, his cheeks warm. How much had he heard?

They entered the living room, where Iris was already waiting for them. “Finally!” she exclaimed and got up from the couch. “What took you so- Oh. Hello.” She smiled at Oliver, who was standing a bit behind Barry. 

“Uhm,” Barry started. Joe and Iris were looking at him expectantly. “This- This is Oliver. He's-”

“Barry, we already met him.”

“Can I get you a drink, Mr. Queen?”

“You could've told us you're bringing someone along, you know.”

“Would you like a beer? Or coffee? Or something else? I think we have some whiskey...”

“Don't just stand there like that, come in and sit down.”

Barry heard Oliver snicker next to him and swatted his arm. “Guys,” he said over their chatter. They immediately stopped talking. “I- This is Oliver. My... My boyfriend.”

Iris's eyes widened in surprise, but Joe didn't look the least bit shocked. “You don't say. Now come in. Sit down.” 

Barry was surprised –  _how did Joe know?_ – and let his adoptive father push him on the couch. Oliver shook Iris's hand before sitting down next to him. She sat on Barry's other side and gave him a hug. “I didn't know you liked men...” she whispered in his ear. “But that's cool. I'm happy for you.” Barry smiled and blushed, his face hidden in Iris's neck. He'd been worried she'd be disgusted or jealous, but no – Iris was still his best friend, his family, and she was happy that he'd found someone, just like she had. He pulled back and leaned against Oliver, who took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Barry was glad for the small gesture; he was afraid he'd float away if Oliver wasn't holding onto him. 

They chatted for a while. Joe jokingly asked Oliver how he ended up dating  _Barry_ of all people, to which Barry flushed bright red and Oliver stammered, “He's just... He's...”, which was enough for Barry (he ignored Iris's “awww” and Joe's smile, kissing Oliver on the cheek).

“Right,” Joe said after a while. “We should eat something. I made enough food to feed an army. Oliver, you like roast beef?” At Oliver's nod, Joe got up from his armchair. “Barry, come on, you're helping me in the kitchen.” Barry stood up and followed Joe to the other room, but not without giving Oliver's hand one last squeeze.

“So, kid,” Joe started. “When were you going to tell me?”

“I _did_ tell you. Just now.”

Joe hummed. “So... I was right, a few weeks ago. When I asked if your mood had anything to do with the Arrow being in town.”

Barry bit his lip. “Uhm. Yeah. I was- Yeah, you were.”

“Were you dating then?”

“No... We've, uhm, we've been seeing each other for three weeks, I think.”

“Really? Could've sworn you've been with him longer, with how comfortable you are around him...” Barry tried to suppress a smile and failed. “You happy, kid?”

“Yeah,” Barry said quietly. “Yeah, I am.”

Joe smiled and pulled him into a hug. Barry buried his face in his shoulder. “You deserve it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not Iris's biggest fan so sorry if she's OOC :/


End file.
